Main Wiki
Towny The first thing you want to do is make a town. Making a town cost $2,500 dollars. Luckily, that's how much you start with. Do /town new name to create a town. Replace name with the name you want. Now that you made your town, it already claimed the first chunk for you. Claiming a chunk costs $25 dollars, so you better make some money. Once you have money, do /town deposit money to put money into the town bank. Anyone can put money in, but only the mayor can withdraw from the bank. You need to regular keep the town bank filled as every day comes taxes, and those taxes are taken from the town bank. To get some regular income into your town bank, do /town set taxes money. This will take the specified amount of money from a players balance and put it in the town bank. Don't set it too high or no one will join your town. Now you have money and you're ready to claim. You can only claim chunks next to your homeblock. If you don't like your homeblock, do /town unclaim and unclaim it. Then do /town claim where you want it. Claiming will protect your land completely during peace, but during war, all it does is make it so players cant build in your land. You should set your town how you want, by doing /town toggle and /town set. The more players you have, the more claimblocks you have. If you run out, you need more players. (1 alt max) Eventually, your going to want allies. During war, a nation is crucial to fighting. A nation costs $15,000 to make. A nation will be what is considered part of the war, not the individual towns. Of course, the regular towns can still be attacked. Either join another player's nation, or make your own and invite other towns. Notice: /t won't work. Type /town. Slimefun Slimefun makes most of the custom crafting recipes. Slimefun requires you to build special machines to make special resources and items. You can craft special armor, weapons, tools, and more with Slimefun. Even the other custom crafting recipes that are not in the guide, still use Slimefun resources such as steel. Making Slimefun machines is a key aspect of this server. Making a MultiBlock structure is usually what confuses most people. There are tutorials, but no one ever watches them, so I'll explain what it means here. Take an enhanced crafting table for an example. It is the basic machine needed for Slimefun. If you look in the guide, you will see a crafting table above a furnace. On the left side tells you what to do. Sometimes it will tell you what machine to use. Other times, like now, it well tell you to build it as a MultiBlock. Just follow the guide. To build this machine, simply put a crafting table on top of a dispenser. Right click the crafting table, and if you get a message, you did it. To make an item in a Slimefun machine, it is very simple. We are going to use the portable crafter as an example. On the left, you see the machine name, which is the enhanced crafting table. Most machines will have a dispenser in them, and that is were you put the items. Click on the dispenser in the enhanced crafting table, and put a book in the top left corner, and a crafting table right next to it. Right click the crafting table above the dispenser, and there will be a portable crafter in the dispenser. There are more parts to slimefun, but if you cant figure them out, please look up a tutorial or ask one of our lovely staff members. Commands /wiki /'website' /discord /rules Vehicles In FeudalCraft, you can buy vehicles to travel around fast or bomb your enemies! There is 9 different types of vehicles, and a parachute. The different types are bikes, cars, trains, rafts, planes, helicopters, tanks, submarines, hoverbikes, and parachutes. Each type of vehicle have 3 different versions. 1 is the worst, 1 is medium, and 1 is the best. When placed, Shift + Right Click to pick them up. Only the owner of the vehicle may control it while its on ground, but if someone else places it down, they can steal it. They have health. At the current moment, they are unrepairable so keep them safe. They can be shot down. Shift + Left Click to look at fuel. Click the fuel icon with fuel to refuel the vehicle. Valid Fuel options: Logs, Coal, Coal Blocks, and Lava Buckets. To get them simply do, /VehicleNameshop. As in, /bikeshop. Here is how each type is special. Bikes: They have a decent speed. They can also jump over 1 block. Cars: They can get very fast. They can not jump so I recommend building a road. Trains: They are very fast depending on the train. They can only be placed on rails and only move on rails. Also, they look much cooler than minecarts. Rafts: They are decent speeds. They are pretty much boats but look cooler. Planes: They can move at a very fast speed. They need a long, flat area to take off. With TNT in your hand, while in a plane, right click to drop bombs. Helicopters: They move at a decent speed. Press space to fly up. Right click while holding Missile to shoot out of front of helicopter. Tanks: They move at slow speeds. They have a lot of health. Right click while holding Missile to shoot out of the barrel. Submarines: They move at decent speeds. Right click while controlling sub to go into the camera mode. Hoverbikes: They move at fast speeds. They fly above the blocks so they can climb. They can fly over water. Very useful for traveling on ground. Parachutes: While falling, right click parachute in air to glide down to safety. To make a Missile, simply put 1 iron ingot and 2 gunpowder into a crafting table. Guns There are guns in FeudalCraft. To get one, simply buy one from the Gun Shop villager at spawn. There are different types of weapons. Depending on your fighting style will depend what gun is best for you. Do you like sniping? Burst fire? Pump Shotgun? Machine Gun? These are handy when doing long range fights if you dont like bows. Guns use Iron Nuggets as Ammo. To make them, put an iron ingot in a crafting table. Nukes You heard me. Nukes. Nuclear Bombs. These can wipe out a base like that. Now you might be saying, my base is layers of obsidian. It could never break through. If its a nuke, it will obliterate obsidian. Now, be careful who you nuke. These are devastating. Only use when it is that bad. You can get one by crafting it using the Slimefun guide. Ranks You can buy ranks using in-game money to get a few extra perks. You need a lot of money to really get any perks, so until you have a lot, it's not worth ranking up more then the first few. Once you get tons of money, then I would look into it. Even as a donator, you can still get perks you did not have. For example, the donor rank gets you 2 homes, while Rank 45 gets you 4. Magic There are magical items and even a magical world here on FeudalCraft. You can find some custom mobs, such as a Warlock, and you need to defend yourself. Magic is one way you can do so. Once you hit the 25k mark, you can buy a wand. That wand is where you will cast spells from. The more you cast spells correctly, the more Spell Points (SP) You will earn, meaning the more spells you will buy. By cast a spell correctly, I mean using it what it's intended for. So shooting a magic missile into the sky wont do you any good, but hitting a mob with it will give you SP. The more spells you buy with SPP, the more you will upgrade your wand. The highest you can go is Wizard. Be aware, magic takes a lot of grinding, while the other ways take money, but either way, magic is a good thing to have. With your money, you can go buy many things from the magic shops at spawn. You can buy a broom for faster travel, or you can buy a bow where you can shoot insane spells. You can buy armor that will never break! Notice, all explosion spells will revert back to the pervious form after a few seconds. That are not used for destruction, even the nuke spell. If you want permanent damage, use a real nuke or bomb. Magic World Warning: Get insanely prepared before entering this word. At night time, it becomes deadly. You will be greeted by warlocks, dark wizards, mega spiders, mutant kings, and worse of all, Automata. To get to this world, you must use the phase spell from the overworld. Once there, get ready, as automata are extremely hard to defeat depending on the type. Automata are basically block golems that will shoot spells at you, trap you, and suffocate you. When killed. they will drop hearts which can be sold at the shop at spawn. To find the hearts after it dies, go into the leftover blocks, and look for a red cube, along with a yellow cube. The red cube is the heart. The yellow is SP that is absorbed the next time you hold your wand. Space Our server has added space to the game. Do /spacemc to learn a bit about it. It costs 100k to go to space, but if you find the right planet, it is so worth it. You can find planets with a core completely filled with iron/gold/coal/diamond ore. To put in perspective how much you can get, a big planet with a diamond core, you can leave with over 3 stacks of diamonds. Quests Quests are not a big thing in FeudalCraft. They can be used to earn some extra cash and XP, but they are a bit buggy. If you need some cash early on, or some extra XP for Slimefun, I do recommend doing a few quests. You can find the NPC at spawn. Advanced Tools/Armor I will point out, the tools and armor are extremely good. The only problem is, they are hard to make and have bad durability. The tools are alright on durability, but are still hard to make. The armor will break really fast, even the diamond armor, so be aware of that. The unbreaking enchant wont do anything for the armor. Although, the armor has block rates, so you get an extreme advantage in a fight, as a lot of hits wont affect you. Some ingredients are from Slimefun. I will like to point out, When it says air in the recipe, you dont actually put air in the crafting table. It just means put nothing in it. Nether/End The nether and the end are a bit buggy, The portals would spawn players in the void or above the entire nether, so I disabled nether and the end all words. The only way to access it is from Spawn. Use the portal to enter it. Custom Enchants You can get custom enchants on your items. You get them like any of enchant, in an enchantment table. You can view at list of them at spawn. Fishing You can no longer catch regular fish. Now, when you catch a fish, it has a size and name. The bigger the size, the more it's worth. The color of the name shows it rarity. Gray=Junk, White=Common, Aqua=Rare, Light Purple=Epic, and Green=Legendary. If there is 5 or more players on, every hour, the server will automatically start a 10 minute fishing competition. Whoever catches the biggest fish wins 10k. 2nd place gets 5k. 3rd gets 1k. Biomes There are custom biomes on this server. Some are just for looks, others can give great rewards. There is a biome where You can get over 80 spider spawners! If you find a cool biome, post it in #Biome Gallery on discord. Voting Before you complain to staff saying, "I didn't get my crate key!", realize that you don't get crate keys, you get vote points. With these points, you can do /voteshop to spend them and buy crate keys. War At certain times, the server may go from peace to war. What that means is all the nations will fight to win the war and take home the war spoils. Here is how it goes. During this time, you are able to attack other towns territory. To do this, simply enemy the nation. If the town does not have a nation, then just enemy the town. Your goal is to destroy a nations capital city, which can be in more than one way. The way I mean is you must make every town block fall. To do this, simply stand on the enemy land. Each town block has health, and the way to make a town fall is to kill the home block. Now, you might ask, why not just go strait for home block. You can only attack the edge town blocks, so it is smart to keep the home block in the middle. When a town block has fallen, you will not be able to grief it. Although, during a war, explosions and fire will be on for the towns, no matter what the towns have set. So making a TNT cannon with a nuke loaded might not be bad idea. You can not claim during a war. To win, one nation or multiple allied nations must be the last ones left. The winning nation(s) get the war spoils. The war spoils will not only be the money you stole from destroying towns, but also all the money from deleted towns. What's fun about war is not just winning, but destroying your enemies. The town blocks dont stay destroyed, they regen once the war is over. So, you can deal major damage during a war.